Nehmt das Balg, wie es ist
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Scout is a loud, annoying brat. A child who can show his feelings for his much older teampartner only in the form of arrogant and stupid behavior.


9 is an odd number. This is the only reason why Scout sits all alone in the common room, while all the others have a nice day off in and around the base.

He's dying of boredom. He's even so much bored, that he's now reading for the tenth time the proprieties that hangs as a metal poster on the wall next to the passage to the corridor.

 _Rule number 1: Everything goes by the Administrator_

 _Rule number 2: Kill the enemy quickly_

 _Rule number 3: Anyone who was killed inside the base has to clean up his own blood after work_

 _Rule number 4: Sexual intercourse among members is permitted only by mutual agreement_

 _Rule number 5: Food and weapons are stored separately_

 _Rule number 6: Keep the peace at night_

 _Rule number 7: Comply budget_

 _Rule number 8: Have regular medical examinations_

 _ **Rule number 9: Keep kitchen clean!**_

The last rule is actually not a regular rule but was added by Medic. He often has to swing the wooden spoon because they all agree that he can cook best. And although on the budget stands that he must stand in the kitchen only once in a week, he often cooks three to four times for them. The Doc seems to enjoy it. But he cannot stand that the kitchen is untidy, if someone had now and then had make a sandwich and then drop everything and let it lie. Nobody listened to him. But since he had written the 9th rule on the metal poster, it's gotten better. And yet to say that men cannot follow any rules, if they are written on a piece of metal…

Scout yawns. He decides to search the others. Maybe they making something exciting. Soldier and Engineer should be in the base, in Engineers workshop. As far as Scout had noticed Soldier shall help him with something.

Even from a distance he can hear the sparks spraying and see the flickering lights. Normally Engineer closes the door when he's working. Maybe Scout may use the cutting torch this time.

 _That would be really sweet!_

Soldier and Engineer standing with the back to Scout on a large metal table on which something greater lies. Looks like the Sentry.

Engineer seems quite focused while Soldier next to him seems being rather parked. Unlike Engineer he wears no protective goggles. Well, he probably does not need any. His eyes are protected under the oversized helmet, which he always wears. He looks like an idiot. Sometimes Scout is wondering if Soldier can remember their faces, as rare as he deposits his helmet.

"Hello you two."

His voice is lost in the noise. Scout enters the room but cannot get closer because of the flying sparks.

"Hello!"

The cutting torch is still louder. No reaction of the two.

Scout discovered next to him a red toolbox on a dresser. A large wrench looks out of it. There are two things that Scout always wanted to do. Someone insult loudly without consequences and then throw a large wrench on a head. And that is the opportunity! And it's okay. If he throws the tool, Engineers or Soldiers head are (depending on who gets caught) protected by their thick helmets. Maybe they will not even notice the collision.

"Hehehe…"

He takes the wrench from the toolbox. That thing is heavier than it looks.

"Hey, Soldier! Dumbass! Stupid twerp! Engineer, you bug-eyed bald head! I can reflect myself on your shaved head! Hahaha! Heeellllooooo! CAN YOU HEAR ME? Hey! Hey, Engineer! Rodeo riding is the dumbest sport in the world! And then the Square Dance. I mean, what's the point of that? Where is the square? This is stupid, stupid, stupid, partner! Ey, Soldier! Where did you hide your lover Merasmus? I've heard that he's dating Grey Mann behind your back. Or do you have a love triangle? Boah! The older they get, the more they want to live it up, right? Hahahaha!"

Still no reaction, although Scout had all the time the fear that he might drown out the cutting torch.

Suddenly Soldier lifts his right arm. But just to push the little finger in the nose.

Scout exhales relieved. To continue!

"ENGINEER AND SOLDIER SITTING ON A TREE-"

At the same moment the cutting torch is turned off. The word "tree" resonates loudly across the room. This shifted scout such a fright that he, without controlling it, throws the wrench with a lot of strength and momentum in the direction of the two men. Everything happens in slow motion. During the heavy tool sails through the air, Engineer and Soldier turning surprised around to scout and giving thereby the view of the Sentry on the table free - the new target of the wrench.

With a loud crash it conflicts with the freshly repaired apparatus, shortly after that smoke is rising from it. Startled Soldier makes a step back. Engineer however stands there quietly and looks at the mishap. His strong jaw slides back and forth. Not a good sign.

"Sorry, Dude."

Scout makes inconspicuous two steps backwards towards the door. Engineer is not easily to flappable but just in case.

"I've just finished the repair…"

"S-sorry, Dude? I wanted to help you and was thinking -well, then bring the good Engie his wrench. Without it nothing works…"

"…"The engineer stares over at him. At least Scout believes that he stares. He cannot see his eyes behind the goggles.

Soldier bends down to the wrench, which had fallen to the ground after the impact with the Sentry and hands it the Texan. He takes it and hit it with an ominous tact in the free hand while he slowly approaching to Scout. He goes further back through the door and out into the corridor.

"Why can Soldier help and I not? We three are Americans, right? We trust each other, i-sn't that right?"

Engineer stays silent and comes closer. Soldier behind him just stands there and puts back the finger in the nose.

Scout makes an indignant face when he get a thought.

"Is it because I do not wear a hard helmet? Do you have a problem with my cap?" The young man adjust his baseball cap on his head.

Engineer is already very close and Scout panics. He make a quick getaway and shouts:

"I was not in the mood to join your Helmet Party anyway! You RACISTS!"

With nimble feet the Scout is running through corridors and rooms until he weighs in safety.

"Uff…" He plops down on a chair in the vicinity.

Soldier and Engineer have no sense of humor. To the Engineer, it's a no brainer to repair the Sentry again. So what he gets upset? And anyway… If they would had not move it would not have to come to this.

It's all their own fault.

Muted voices penetrate Scouts ears. He looks around and realizes that he is very close to the leisure area. The sounds come from there.

He enters the big room. No one is to be seen but it smells like alcohol and...smoke.

"Hello?"

A heavy babbling leads Scout behind the big TV couch. There sit Demoman and Pyro on the ground. Between them some dark glass bottles. Empty.

Had Scout Demoman ever seen sober? He can't remember. But in the drunken state he can fight damn good.

His gaze wanders to Pyro as he utters something unintelligible whereupon demo nods. Whatever Demo is drinking, it seems to be some kind of magic potion that makes him understand Pyros language.

The boy from Boston sits down with them to the ground. Maybe he has more fun with these two.

"Hey, Demo. Hey, Pyro. What are you doing here?"

"Heyyyywazzup! Wiwollnuwasssa."

"Hmmmpf mmmhh pfff!"

"Um… I see. You are just chilling here. He! Do we gossip about Heavy?"

"Wassabaheavasa."

"„Hmmmpff pfff mmmhhh!"

Suddenly Demo and Pyro begin to laugh.

Scout feels pranked. Furious he gets back up.

"Seriously? No one can talk with you! 'wasalasa'! 'Hmmpf Hmmpf'! What DOES it mean anyway?"

Suddenly Demoman collapses. A moment later a snoring fills the room.

"Pah! Do whatever you want! I'm out."

Scout leaves the leisure room and is on his way out of the base. The fresh air will hopefully lift the stench from his clothes.

The sun is shining. It's a warm weather with a pleasant cool breeze. A perfect weather to hit a few balls. Actually, he wanted to see the others but now he wants to play with his bat and baseball.

Swiftly he runs back in the base in his room and get his stuff. He looks for a suitable place on a lawn. There he noticed Sniper's nest.

"Hmmm… Whether the guy sits up there right now? Sniper? Sniper! SNIPER, ARE YOU UP THERE?"

Scouts voice echoes loudly through the place. No answer.

"Apparently not. Well then…"

Scout is wondering if he can hit his ball through the small window of the nest. As a reward he will approve himself Bonk from the machine. He throws the ball high in the air, catching up with the baseball bat and with a targeted strike the ball flies obliquely upwards to the wooden box and finds its way into the interior.

"Masterfully as always." Scout slaps himself on his shoulder.

"Hey, you son of a toad!"

Suddenly sniper sticks his head out the window where the ball flown in. He rubs his head.

"What is this nonsense?"

"I have previously called, whether you're there inside. Tough! Did I disturbed you at your nap? Hehehe!"

Sniper is apparently pulled away from the window and Spy look from up there down to him.

"Spy?! What the hell…"

"How dare you, you brat?"

"What are you doing up there? Can I join?"

"Surely not! Stop to be annoy and go away!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't babbling and give me back my ball."

"You want your ball?" Spy grins maliciously. He pulls out his butterfly knife and takes Scout Baseball in the other hand. He keeps the objects way that Scout can see them.

"Pay attention what I will do with your ball."

"What? W-what are you doing?"

Helplessly Scout must watch as the blade penetrates into the ball, cut open the white leather, so that the stratum of string comes out.

"Noooo! I love my ball…"

"Well, then I better give it back to you."

Spy lets the remains of the baseball slip from his hand. Scout catches it and looks in shock on the mishap.

"Honhonhon!"

"Fuck you, Spy! I'll tell Ma!"

The Bonk from the machine Scout will approve himself with Spies money…

Dejected Scout rambles through the area. Today is not his day. Why is everyone so mean to him? Well, with an odd number of people one person stays always alone…

A known laugh echoes through the air. He listens and the good mood comes back.

Medic and Heavy! These two make surely something exciting!

Scout follows the voices to behind the base. There he discovered the two under a tree on a blanket. Between them drinks and sandwiches. They have a picnic. Without him!

He sneaks up on them. It should be a surprise visit. Who doesn't like it?

They don't notice him until he stands before them.

"Hey, guys!"

Medic and Heavy simultaneously rotate around their head to him, and just as synchronous they rolling their eyes in annoyance.

Scout ignores that. He doesn't feel aggrieved. On the contrary. He finds it rather amusing.

"What are you turtledoves doing here?"

While Medic gives him an unimpressed expression, it seems to rattle in the Russian. With a quizzical expression on his face, he looks up at Scout until a flush of anger rising in his cheeks suddenly. Before Scout know it, this mountain of a man shoots up, grabs him by the collar, swinging him around and pressing him against the tree.

"Doctor and Heavy are not doves!"

"What?!"

Medic laughs.

"Calm down, Heavy. The boy has well-meant it. Doves are smart and lovable. You should feel flattered."

"Yeah! Feel flattered, Fatty."

Heavy let hear a low growl before he releases Scout. He sits back on the blanket.

Scout adjust his collar. "Are you stupid?"

Again a growl.

"What do you want, Scout?" asks Medic.

"Nothing special. Just wanted to see what my best friends are doing."

Scout earns skeptical glances. He sits down on the blanket and reaches for a sandwich but Heavy slaps his hand away.

"This is Heavys!"

"Don't you think that you're already fat enough? Besides, best friends sharing with each other."

"What is the real reason why you disturb our picnic?"

"…no one has time for me. Engineer and Soldier don't let me help them with the repair of the sentry, Demo and Pyro don't normally talk with me and Spy has slashed my favorite ball so he can be alone with Sniper. Whatever the two were doing…"

"Have you ever thought about why the others treat you like this?"

"No?"

"You are disrespectful, loud, impatient and you insult."

"Aw, c'mon man! I'm just myself. I don't mean that. Right, Fatty?"

Scout pokes Heavy with his elbow in the side. The Russian didn't move.

"I remember when you joined the team. Your first reaction was:

 _Boah! This team is full of old farts!_

That was not very nice."

"Hahaha! Yes! But that was true. I was just being honest. My mother bred me to honesty."

"Surely she also taught you that you can tell the truth, but also be kind."

"But I AM kind. Honest and kind."

"Little man is stupid and impertinent!"

"Impertinent? Do you even know what that means?"

"Do you?"

"No?"

Heavy laughs.

"Shut up, Fatty Fat Fat!"

"You know, the name 'Scout' has several meanings in German", says Medic. "Späher, Kundschafter… But my favorite is Pfadfinder."

"What?"

"Pfadfinder. Boyscout."

"I'm not a stupid boyscout! That sounds gay anyway."

The Doctor sighs. "I had forgotten to mention that you're immature, too."

"I can be an adult when I want."

"Really? If so, then look Heavy in the eyes and apologize politely. Like a good, responsible boyscout."

"What? No chance! He has begun!"

Heavy lets hear a snort.

"It's trouble's brewing ever since you're here. You're the actuator, so YOU must apologize."

Scout sighs heavily. He turns to Heavy. The Russian crosses his arms and looks down at him sternly.

"…"

"Heavy's waiting."

"…sorry…"

"Understood nothing", thunders the voice next to him.

"Unsurprisingly! The whole fat has blocked your auditory can-"

"Scout!" Medic gives him a stern look.

The boy clears his throat.

"I…am…sorry. Okay?"

Scout lowers his head in shame. He means it sincerely. Maybe he should really behave more adult. Tomorrow he is 23 years old. After this age, he will be more adult than all the others in the team!

He swears…

And then they all will respect him and want spend more time with him. Even if that mean that he has to be stuffy.

The Doc has opened his eyes.

He does not want to be alone anymore…

Suddenly Medic and Heavy begin to laugh. Scout looks confused between them back and forth.

"What the…? Are you kidding me?"

The laughter becomes louder. Medic is already holding his stomach.

Scout jumps up. "You stupid bastards! Fuck you!" He runs a few meters before it turns back to the two. "I hate you! Oh yeah! And your shit accent too!"

The laughter does not stop. It accompanied him until he enters the base. He runs to his room, incloses himself there and crawls under his blanket.

Scout's hurt. Of the others he had not anything else expected but that Medic and Heavy treated him like that as well shocked him. Of all the others in the team he has really liked these both the most. He's disappointed. But he keep agreed. Starting tomorrow he will be a grown man. He will crack no more jokes and will act quiet and reserved. Because this it exactly that what they expect from him, isn't it?

The first few seconds after waking are the most beautiful thing on the day. All the memories of yesterday are banished from his memory until they drill in form of headache in his brain and spoil him the whole day. But!

Today he is the grown man. A Gentleman. Today he is a new Scout. One, who will work with his team members, instead for himself. One, who will keep quiet if Doc has to heal him. One, who will share the Medipacks with injured fellows, instead to keep it for himself. No rude or derogatory word will pass his lips anymore. He will be the most grown man in the world! And as such, he must be well dressed.

Scout jumps out of his bed and rummaged through his closet. Somewhere he had a suit of his youth initiation…

He finds it, puts it on the bed along with the underwear and makes his way to the bathroom. He takes an extensively shower, rushes with the towel covered back to his room and dresses himself. Thereto he wears black oxford shoes. Also a remnant of his youth initiation…

How he hated it to wear it. But now it's not so bad.

He slips back into the bathroom and is making his hair. When everything sits as Scout imagines, he looks in the mirror. The old Scout would say that he looks like a philistine, but the new Scout finds that he looks pretty good. The team will probably not miss his old Self…

He steps out of the bathroom and breathe once deeply in and out before making his way to the common room, where all is already sitting and would have breakfast together. But when he gets there, no one is seen. What time is it? Did they eaten already? Without him?

 _No surprise… I behaved like an asshole. The thing from yesterday they still resent me for my manner._

He scans the entire base for his teammates.

"Where the hell… -I mean- … where are they?"

He steps from the base into the open air and looks around. No one to see. Scout feels as it slowly begins to bubble in him. They probably want to put his patience to the test. They certainly hatch something against him.

A serious start for the new Scout.

 _Those damned…_

He clears his throat. He must not fall into his old pattern. Always stay impersonal.

"What a sight you are."

Scout turns around. Before him stands Spy.

"Today is Carnival?"

Scout will attach a term of abuse but can hold back himself only just. He raises up his head and look up at the Frenchman with a condescending glance.

"As you can see, I look like you. Doesn't taste good for you that you are no longer the only gentleman in the team?"

Spy makes a surprised expression before he starts to laugh. It's his famous laugh with the grunts of a pig. Strange. Scout had always thought that French people laugh like frogs.

"What's so funny?"

"You and a gentleman? Are you fallen out of your bed and on the head?"

"Pff! I have no need to talk to you. But feel free to tell me where the others are, before I ignore you."

"But of course, Your Highness. They are all behind the Base and make plans on how to push you out of the team."

"WHAT?!" Scout clears his throat. "Oh… is that so? Why should they do this?"

"Medic and Heavy have told us yesterday what you told them."

"Those goddamned traitors…"

"Go quickly to them and deter them from their plans. Unless you want to get away from here, back to Mama."

Scout adjust his collar. "I'll clarify that. Like a grown man."

"Good luck."

Scout begins to walk around the large base. Spy is following him.

"Why are you following?"

"Did you really think that I let miss the chance, when the others see you in this attire?"

"…"

 _Grrrrrr! Fuck you, Spy! Fuck you and the entire team! They want to get rid of me? They haven't reckoned with me. I'll show them!_

Scout tries to hide his anger and disappointment. Even if he sometimes get them on the nerves, however he believed they were his friends. That they like him…

Has not everyone his mistakes?

Heart pounding, he reached the green area. He expects the worst. That they assault him or yell at him. Or to just ignore him. The latter would probably be worse.

He can nothing do against the salt water that makes burning his way out of his eyes. He doesn't even move to stop the tears.

He sees the big table which was covered with all sorts of goodies and the Bonk which have found it place between it. Packaged present packages in different sizes and shapes are neatly stored next to the table. He sees the two metal rods stuck in the ground, which protrude into the air and between them a large yellow banner keeping with the inscription: "Happy Birthday, Scout"

And there they are. Soldier, Engie, Demo, Pyro, Sniper, Medic and Heavy. Heavy is centered and holding a large birthday cake in his hands.

Scout sees their smiling faces, even though he was still so sure that they would treat him with hostility. The tears run and he cannot even say why. Because he still believes that they hate him? Is it perhaps the relief that he was wrong? Or is he just stirred?

Scout lowers his head so no one can see his face. Spy next to him puts a hand on his shoulder. The others come to him.

"Aw! Scout is moved to tears", he hears Medic say.

"What have we done differently this year, than the one before and the one before?" asks Demo.

"This is not like you, Scout", says Engineer.

"Hmmpfff!"

He feels another hand on his other shoulder and on his head.

"What's wrong with little man?" Had Scout ever heard this caring undertone in Heavy's voice? Was it really because of him? He wipes the tears from his face.

"You…you don't want to get rid of me?" What is still this question? Would his friends otherwise to care about him? He has to be sure.

"What kind of silly question is this, son?"

"Does this have anything to do with your embarrassing attire?"

Spy clears his throat loudly and throwing Demo a warning glance.

"Oh! B-but suits fit very well on you, mate."

"Hmpf!" Spy lights a cigarette and takes from his pocket a baseball out.

"Scout."

The boy looks up at him. He feels a little stupid when he thinks about how red and swollen his eyes must look.

"Here. I want that you get my present first."

"A new baseball…?"

"Yes. Well… I've broken your last one."

With a hint of a smile Scout accepts the ball.

"I'm not going to apologize but I wanted to make amends. So, there you are. But I warn you. If you are ever to do something stupid with it I swear I will rip up this ball too, get it?"

"Thanks, Spy…"

"Whatever…."

"I wouldn't have thought that you would ever take my words to heart, Scout." Medic views his suit. "Were you really about to trying act grown-up?"

"I just don't was trying to act like this. I wanted to be."

"Forget it. You are and stays a stupid, childish, loud brat", interpose Spy.

"And you shall remain this way."

"What? But Medic you said-"

"I know what I said. You shall remain as you are. That's your character. Otherwise you wouldn't be our Scout. But now and then it doesn't hurt if you would behave more mature in some situations. But for that you don't have to be become someone else."

"Thanks, Doc." Scout smiles relieved.

"Little man would have never kept up for long anyway."

"Shut up, Fatty!"

"Right, he's back."

"Hehe! Yeah! You missed me?"

Through the small group goes a murmur.

"C'mon! At least just pretending you have missed me."

Scout is loud and boisterous. But the next moment he's silent as the words of the Doctor comes him in mind. He puts each hand on the shoulder of Soldier and Engineer.

"Listen guys. I'm sorry about yesterday."

"No problem, son", both says and smiles.

"Demo and Pyro, I… I don't see why I should apologize to you."

"Hmpf…"

"Aye…"

"And Sniper… I'm sorry that you got my ball to the head."

"Don't worry, mate."

"And I?"

"What about you?"

Scout turns to Spy.

"An apology?"

"Pff! Why should I? But I'll make you a suggestion. I apologize now for a later bump on your head."

"With what?"

"Your present." With a grin Scout holds his new ball high up. "But of course you mustn't slash it."

"We will see…"

"Now blow out the candles!"

"Okay! Watch and learn!"

Half an hour later Scout, Medic and Heavy are sitting slightly off the group and eat a piece of birthday cake.

"Say, Scout…"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really hate our accent? Mine and Heavys?"

"O-of course not! I like your accent. It's cool. And I don't hate you. I've said this out of anger."

"The idea of now being an adult must have you put under pressure."

"Normally I'm not so sensitive when you guys scold me but... I don't know. Something was different yesterday."

"You know, I think you have become adult a bit."

"Do you mean, Doc?"

"Absolutely. If this were not so, you wouldn't take all of this to heart. You are on the right path. But you must not be too grown up. Look at me and Heavy. We don't take everything so serious. Just like the rest of the group. Even Spy forgets now and then his good manners."

"Hahaha! Yeah! For example if he grunt like a pig. Oink, oink! Hahahah!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha!"

„Hahahaha…hahah…ha… Thanks guys. You know, I didn't lie when I said that you two are my best friends. Sometimes… I felt like a fifth wheel. 9 is an odd number. With you I felt somehow associated. Ha… Strange. You, of all people. I mean we have nothing in common. I'm not fat, nor megalomaniac…"

Medic and Heavy exchange glances. They don't look very amused.

"I think I need to restrict your Bonk supply for a few weeks. Because you know that energy drinks are unhealthy."

Scout raises his hands in defense. "Hey, hey! I'm only joking."

"Doctor, the drinks are empty."

"Well then, my friend, let's get more."

Scout is left alone and looks after them. Now that he is alone, he feels an irrepressible feeling of happiness.

He clasped his hands behind his head and fall back on the grass. This is the life he wants to lead. Heaven on earth. From now on he will appreciate and enjoy it. What could be better than go to battle with his friends and to chill out on weekends with them?

He bully them just because he likes them. That's his way to show it to them (was that ever clear to himself?) And they understand that. But in the future he will restrain his jokes a little.

"Hey! Where is my money?" Spy's shouting.

Scout's grinning. Maybe he will.

The Frenchman looks in his direction. He jumps up and start to run, as Spy calls his name angrily.

He can stay as he is because they love him as he is.

"I love you guys! I really love you…"


End file.
